


The Heart Grows Fonder

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [55]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: After a perfect, cuddly date with George, Ringo regretfully heads back home. Luckily, he notices something that makes his time away from George much more bearable.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Heart Grows Fonder

Neither wanted to let go. But as Ringo nuzzled George’s neck and George’s hands ran up and down Ringo’s back, they knew they had to.

“Come back tomorrow?” George whispered.

“Can’t come soon enough.” Ringo kissed him before climbing into his lonely car and driving home. Trying to clear his head, he rubbed his face—then brought his sleeve closer to his nose and breathed in.

It wasn’t his imagination. George’s scent was all over it. Smiling, Ringo pressed the sleeve against his face. So what if he couldn’t cuddle with George tonight? Now he had something else to cuddle.


End file.
